charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Shards
|image = |caption = The Manor's turned against them… |writer= Micol Ostow |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=October 24, 2006 January 2, 2007 (reprint) |director = 1416925317 |production = Season 6 |previous = Light of the World |next = Phoebe Who?}} House of Shards is the 37th novel in the Charmed novel series. It is set between Season 6 Episode 3 "Forget Me...Not" and Episode 10 "Chris-Crossed", as Wyatt had already summoned a dragon, but Phoebe has not yet moved to Hong Kong with Jason. Summary :These walls have watched the witches; :the witches have watched the world. :These walls now turn against them— :some evil's been unfurled… The one thing any Halliwell witch has always been able to count on is Halliwell Manor, the ancestral home of the Charmed Ones and one of San Francisco's historical landmark homes. The grand old house has sheltered generations of women, and bits of Charmed history are practically built into the walls. So when the Manor seems to have turned against its inhabitants, needless to say, the Halliwell sisters start to worry. It begins simply: The hot water heater is broken. No big: Leo's great around the house. But this is no simple plumbing problem. Soon, the Manor seems to be messing with the girls, Leo and Wyatt in increasingly malicious ways. Thankfully, the Book of Shadows has created a safe zone for itself in the attic. But the Charmed Ones can hardly live up there forever… Can they find out what's turned their safe haven into an evil lair before it's too late—for the Manor, and for them? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. The latest fiend is making her experience her fears, hopes, and dreams, which she must confront to battle the evil. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. The latest fiend is making her experience her fears, hopes, and dreams, which she must confront to battle the evil. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. The latest fiend is making her experience her fears, hopes, and dreams, which she must confront to battle the evil. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Bobo:' A toy bug given life and became a demon. He terrorized the Halliwells with images and monsters of their childhood fears. His powers involved High Resistance, Memory Manipulation, Hologram, Projection, Vortex Creation, Invisibility, and Regeneration. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Celeste:' Member of Mommy and Me. Brought the group to Halliwell Manor in the midst of a demon crisis. *'Holly:' New mom. Member of Mommy and Me. *'Melanie:' Holly's infant daughter. *'Ben:' A child. He is also Wyatt's friend and his favorite toys are dump trucks. *'Liza:' Ben's mother and a member of Mommy and Me. *'Officer Friendly:' A stuffed policeman animated by Wyatt. *'Emma:' Piper's red-haired acquaintance from Mommy and Me. Known to be a big gossip. Has a son named Russ. *'Nancy:' New mom. Member of Mommy and Me. *'Tiger Monster:' A stuffed animal animated by Wyatt. *'Closet Monster:' A manifestation created by the house's magic. *'Dog Demon:' A creature supposedly conjured up by Wyatt due to seeing "Captain Bow Wow". *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed Ones with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. This version of Prue was a hologram created by Bobo. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. This version of Grams was a hologram created by Bobo. Mentioned *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's first love and ex-husband. They fought for each other, but evil won out in the end and Phoebe had to vanquish him. *'Darryl Morris:' The sisters' friend, who is in law enforcement. He is aware of their secret. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car accident. *'Jason Dean:' Phoebe's boyfriend and owner of The Bay Mirror. He relocated to Hong Kong, but visited briefly to go on a date with Phoebe. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father. *'Sam Wilder:' Patty's former Whitelighter and lover, and Paige's biological father. *'The Woogyman:' An evil entity that sought to take control of the Nexus. *'Sister Agnes:' The nun who found Paige and gave her to the Matthews. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ruler of the Underworld. He was vanquished, and then possessed Cole before being vanquished again. Magical Notes Spells To Repurify a House :A house whose inhabitants turn against it will turn against its inhabitants :Dried lavender :Thyme :Honey '' :''Rose Petals (to restore love to the house) :Balance rose quartzes in the far points of the house to channel the energy so it gets evenly distributed and absorbed. :A house exorcism takes 6 months. Any family member that enters during the cleansing period breaks the spell. Anti-Invisibility Spell :Demon of night, demon of day, :Demon of air show us the way. :Allow your image to hereby appear, :We witches shall vanquish it matters not where. To Stop a Flood :Elemental powers, I summon to save, :Dry and remove the uncoming wave. Good Luck Spell :Downy duck filled with pluck, :release a stroke of pure good luck. To Fix a Shattered Orb :Power of Three spell. Form a circle around the shattered angel. :We three sisters, body and soul, :Request our angel be made whole. To Vanquish the Closet Monster :Creature from the closet, :Demon from beyond: :This Charmed One commands you, :Be Gone. To Banish Bobo :Potion needed :Childhood memories sour or sweet, :We hereby command thee to retreat. To Vanquish Bobo :Power of Three spell. Potion mixed with mercury needed. Demon of night, demon of day. Demon of ours, show us the way. Allow your image to hereby appear, We witches shall vanquish our childhood fears. Powers *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to sense agitation and anguish of food. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Hologram:' Used by Bobo to make Paige experience projections of a childhood with her birth family. *'Invisibility:' Used by Bobo. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Memory Manipulation:' Used by Bobo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to destroy a closet monster. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to immobilize moving objects. *'Orb Shield:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from an assault. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to move between places. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to will stuffed animals to life, and by Bobo to cause mayhem in the house. *'Regeneration:' Used by Bobo to recreate lost limbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Vortex Creation:' Used by Bobo to create a vortex in the bathroom. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. Locations *'Nexus:' The concentrated raw power located underneath Halliwell Manor. Notes and Trivia *It is implied in this novel that Leo Wyatt was the oldest of several siblings "As a child he'd had to care for his many brothers and sisters" (chapter 10), implying at least four (two of each). *It is said that Prue's favorite fairytale was The Little Mermaid. *This novel gave Paige Matthews several small glimpses of what it would have been like to grow up with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Grams. *There are three archived columns from different newspapers detailing strange happenings at the manor in chapter 8. Summaries are provided below **August 4, 1926. Authorities are shocked to find an influx of rare gray doves that seemed to appear overnight. ***Phoebe Halliwell attributes this to the calming effects of dove feathers. This was likely a result of a spell cast by the 1920s cousins. **October 28, 1939. A mysterious (and unplanned/uncalculated) lunar eclipse appeared for a few moments, leaving astronomers and meteorologists baffled. ***Phoebe states these are common during times of strife between good and evil. This was also most likely due to the 1920s cousins, as Grams would have just been born. **April 29, 1967. The entire street woke to find a mysterious blanket of ash covering the ground with no known cause. ***Phoebe also explains that heavy ash can be a by-product of too much spell casting, or too many sequential vanquishes. This was most likely caused by Penny or Patty. Differences from the Show *In this book, Patty was the one who bound the sisters' powers. *Piper and Phoebe moved into the manor after their mother died. *The washing machine is in the basement instead of the washer room next to the kitchen. *Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were raised by their parents. On the show, their mother died when they were very young, and their grandmother chased away their father and raised them herself. *Halliwell Manor is built on top of a portal to the Underworld. This is not correct, as it was built on top of a magical Nexus on the show, which could be used to strengthen either good or evil. *Phoebe was in New York at the time of Grams's death, and Prue and Piper called her back afterwards. *In this novel, Paige was left on the steps of the local church where Sister Agnes found her. On the show, Patty and Sam brought her directly to Agnes. Glitches *Elise is called "Elyse" in this book. References *Several incidents were mentioned: namely "Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Is There a Woogy in the House?", "Just Harried", and "The Importance of Being Phoebe". *Alluded to the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood". International Titles *'Ukrainian:' БУДИНОК ШКЕРЕБЕРТЬ (The House is Shabby) *'Dutch:' Huis vol herinneringen (House full of memories) БУДИНОК_ШКЕРЕБЕРТЬ_1.jpg|Ukrainian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise